What Makes Sakura Tick
by teh Lady Death
Summary: How does she do it? A simple question, you will agree, but when asked by those of a simple mind the results are... interesting... [slight sexual vulgarity]


What Makes Sakura Tick

**What Makes Sakura Tick**

It started out as a simple question asked on one hot, long and boring day not too long after a particularly wonderful show of bravado from sweet little Sakura.

"Hey have you ever wondered how she does it?" a simple question you will agree, but it was asked by a very simple person.

"How who does what, Naruto?" a typical response to a vague and simple question, but as we all know, one question leads to another.

"You know, Sakura. She's all terrified one moment and the next she's throwing out taunts left and right like no there's tomorrow. Haven't you ever wondered how she does it, Ino?"

"Why would we care about that, Naruto?"

"Shikamaru's right. Why would we care about something so stupid?"

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

"Well, I admit it is a little puzzling..."

Three heads turned to stare at the blond girl.

"When I was in Sakura's head during the Chuunin exam, something kicked me out, but I'm not sure what. I haven't thought about it much, but now that you say it, it's bothering me." Ino explained.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Waltz on up to her and say, 'Hey Sakura, we want to know what makes you so brave. Will you please tell us?'" Shikamaru sighed and flopped back into the grass.

"No, we don't have to..."

Once again, three heads turned and stared at the blond girl who was now smiling an evil looking smile.

"I just mastered a Jutsu that will let multiple minds go into one mind..."

Naruto grinned in return. "Ino," he said, his grin growing wider. "Are you thinking what I think your thinking?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ino jumped up and grabbed Sasuke by his collar. "Come on, boys! We have work to do!" Naruto did likewise to Shikamaru, following Ino as she ran full speed in the general direction of Sakura's house, painfully dragging the other two boys behind.

* * *

Now can you all see the dangers of absent minded questions when asked by simple people with wicked imaginations? As I'm sure you all can guess, with blunderingly sneaky steps it was so that Sakura was apprehended and forced into sleep. Ino performed the Jutsu and so she along with Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke entered the mysterious mind of a sweet little girl...

* * *

"Hey, it's kind of dark in here..." Naruto remarked once his stomach had settled after the strange sensation of having his mind moved from one body to another.

"Yeah, a mind will generally form thoughts into objects and people. Right now Sakura is asleep so her mind isn't doing anything." 1

"Oh..."

"Hey what's that?"

At Shikamaru's voice everyone turned to the place where he was pointing, and there was a shaft of light that seemed to come out of no where, illuminating what appeared to be a person.

As the group approached the figure, soft weeping came to their ears.

"Hey, do you think that person is the one crying?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, probably..." Ino replied.

When the group reached the weeping girl, she hiccupped and looked up at them with tear glazed lilac eyes. It was Sakura, dressed in a drab kimono of purple with an under kimono of a dark pink. Both were printed with flowers. Her hair was in a state of general disarray. She was hunched over on the ground, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Sakura..." Naruto whispered, saddened by her slight stature.

"You are all so mean!" She burst out suddenly with fresh tears running down her face. "Hitting me and then tying me to a chair so you can fiddle around with my head!"

"That's right, little boys, that wasn't very nice, you made her cry... he, he!"

The group turned and found themselves confronted by another Sakura in another shaft of light. This Sakura had boyishly short hair and was dressed in nothing more than a fish net shirt with a dark chest, skin tight black pants and dark sandals. Her arms were bound with white bandages and she had a large assortment of weapons on her person. Where ever skin showed she was covered in scars, small and large. Her black eyes glistened with anger and malice. From the beige pouch at her hip, this Sakura drew a jagged-edged kunai.

"What are we going to do about that...?" she questioned softly, a dangerous look over taking her form.

"This is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and drew a shuriken of his own along with everyone else.

"Please stop!" a voice called. Another shaft of light came down to illuminate a third Sakura. This Sakura was blue eyed and dressed in a formal kimono; the kimono was a light blue with various flowers printed on it. The under kimono was a grass green with small birds on bamboo stalks. Her hair was held up in elegant manner with wooden hair pieces, and decorated with a small comb from which four strings of pink cherry blossoms hung.

"You're all being ridiculous and I simply cannot allow for this disgusting display to continue." She said briskly and turned to Weeping Sakura.

"Come, now. They mean no real harm, up on your feet, dear." Adult Sakura said and pattered over to drag the bare footed and sniffling girl to her feet.

"Ah, she'll never stop crying; let her be in the dark corner of SAKURA'S mind." Violent Sakura said rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Aw, don't be mean; she can't help it, she is what she is! Do you want a lollipop?"

A younger Sakura with short hair, neon pink eyes and a pink little bow in her hair and a bright pink kimono with an even brighter pink under kimono chimed and questioned innocently respectively from behind the group at Violent Sakura.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shove this kunai up your-" Violent Sakura was cut off when Child Sakura ran up and stuffed the lollipop in her mouth.

"Naughty, Naughty! You shouldn't talk like that!" Child Sakura giggled and ran away to hide under Adult Sakura's kimono.

"Why you little-" Violent Sakura cut of her sentence and snapped a hand out toward the Naruto group. From her gloved finger tips came several strands of wire, weighted by lead filled needles. The wires wrapped themselves tightly around Ino's hands; which had been in the process of performing the seals to get them the hell out of there.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she growled. The group froze. Violent Sakura took the opportunity to bind all of them with her wires.

"Now what to do with you..." Violent Sakura smirked.

"Why don't you let me deal with that, dear?" A new voice said. The voice was smooth and sultry, making the boys of the group shiver and Ino almost barf.

The group turned (as best they could) and stared at the image before them. It was another Sakura all right, but this one was clearly an adult. Her chest was huge, causing her already tight tank top stretch taunt. The tank top stopped six full inches before her waist line. Her skirt was so short anyone would blush at the sight (which the group was doing now 2). Her legs were covered in fish netting. Walking up, her hips swaying, Sexy Sakura leaned against Sasuke and ran a finger along his jaw, her red eyes sparkling with lust.

"I hardly ever have any fun, with the way SAKURA keeps me suppressed. I want to play too." She purred, making Sasuke blush a heavy shade and start sweating.

"What about the girl?" Violent Sakura asked. Ino started to sweat.

"Her? Oh, I'll play with her all on her lonesome, unlike these... _fine_ boys." Sexy Sakura smiled seductively and drew Naruto into her arms as well (who was trembling, blushing and sweating). Sexy Sakura opened her mouth and as she moved towards Naruto's neck a bright light shot though the entire dark place.

"Dammit!" Violent Sakura and Sexy Sakura shrieked at once.

"Oh, wonderful, looks like you're leaving." Adult Sakura sighed in relief.

"Bye-bye!" Child Sakura chimed already working on another lollipop.

"Have a better life than me." moaned Weeping Sakura. The light expanded and engulfed the four intruders.

* * *

"You four have a bit of explaining to do, particularly you, daughter dearest." Inoichi Yamanaka said angrily as the group roused.

They all jumped and immediately stared at the angry pink haired girl behind him. As one, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Ino jumped up and fled the room.

"I wonder what made them run." Kakashi said aloud.

"Who cares? They're dead!" Sakura shouted and ran after them, evil glint in her eye.

"You know," Inoichi said after Sakura was gone, "Some people have multiple emotions or personalities they display in various forms of the original..."

"Really?" Kakashi said, lazily pulling out 'Come, Come Paradise'.

"Yeah, some of my ancestors went mad when they met such a person..."

"I wonder..."

* * *

..0.0

1) I have no idea if this is true, just work with me here.

2) Can people even blush/sweat in another persons mind?

Well, I had fun writing this, not very funny but rather amusing... I hope it was pleasant enough. And I changed some of the descriptions of the inhabitants of Sakura's mind to fit the sequel, but don't worry nothing big changed.

teh Lady Death


End file.
